A Chance Meeting
by XCyrus the angel of deathX
Summary: another one shot, this time introducing my Character Aleena, rated M to be safe


A Chance Meeting

Oblivion does NOT belong to me

Aleena Copyright to me

Mister tall dark and sinster Copyright to me

In the words of Pink Floyd: _The Show Must Go On_

* * *

Aleena growled slightly, the bandit cave she was supposed to have a small matter with was unnaturally well defended. Obviously they must have been hiding something, she wrinkled her cat face and held her paw over her side more. Crimson blood still eked through a bit, the red clashing some what with the black dark brotherhood leather she clad herself in, the wound itself was nothing to serious but without popper care it'd be deadly. She glanced around the stalactite she hid behind and recoiled like a cobra as a arrow zoomed past her and smacked into a wall, that arrow head wouldn't be useable for some time.

Strapped to her belt a elven dagger sat, hilt ready to yank out and death to follow swiftly, just one problem… she had to get close to those infernal bandits which no doubt were growing closer. Hissing again and swearing her luck she readied a simple fire ball spell in her paw, about all she knew spell wise. Thoughts ran through her head a million miles a second, could she make it to the other side of the stalactite and get the shadows that attached themselves to the cave's wall? Taking a roll of life she rolled out of her safety zone swinging her paw the fire ball flying out of her hand and screaming through the air. A few seconds later the flaming ball connected with the archer and his dark eleven face was melted clean off leaving a ruined skull of a face, bits of muscle and flesh blackened and ruined still cleaning desperately to what was left of the face… slowly his legs buckled and he fell to the floor dead. The only other bandit who was only dressed in a few bits of iron armor and some coarse linen pants backed up slightly alarmed at his partner and even more annoyed, he clutched his iron war hammer even more eyes darting around like angry hornets.

He whipped about his red guard face swiveling around trying to spot even the tiniest of movement. Aleena smirked slightly from her new hiding spot, a shadowed corner of the room with a view of her next victim. Slowly she padded forth careful to remain on her front paws. To even step slightly on her actual feet spelled doom for her, surprise would be blown and the crushing weight of the war hammer would split her head in two. The red guard drew closer, foolishly he turned away from her his face contorted into a viscous frown and a growl emanating from his mouth… what a fool. Aleena's strike was prepared, she held her breath and clutching the elven dagger she quickly unsheathed it from it's berth and slammed the blade deep into the back of the neck of the bandit. He was dead before he hit the ground life fluid spewing out of his neck mouth and nose painting the ground dark red amongst the already shadowed area. Slowly the khajiit drew the blade out of the human's neck, neck gore looked different to her it was unusually black and much more collected almost like small rocks.

She groaned and slumped against one of the walls, carefully she picked through her pack and yanked a potion out, yanking the top off with her teeth she downed the liquid sighing in content as the wound slowly closed. Now… only a couple more to go… she hung her head and shook it slowly before snapping back up, couple wasn't really the word that should have been used… but it was her job to loot this place and claim everything for herself… naturally. She deserved it at least and she was a little sick of serving the brotherhood for a while… they were probably praising one of their members now that one new dark elf… that insane one… she wrinkled her face and looked at her dagger.

Bloody and some what darkened by the remaining gore, she sighed and scrapped it against the wall wiping the bloody contents on the wall and roughly cleaning the blade… well… almost.

Picking up her trail before she was intercepted the khajiit moved down the caves recesses without much fighting, a rat there a rat here… it was simple… to simple actually. She hugged the walls carefully moving slowly holding her breath for periods of time releasing them after every killed vermin. Still it was strange… no bigger life sources? Even with her life detecting ring no large humanoid sources were seen on her vision… perhaps they had countered the magic effects? No… bandits were as smart as goblins and just as greedy… so why could she find no more? She racked her brain for answers and after a short mental race around she found none… she could only sigh.

The answer came at her swiftly, opening a newly located door she prepared to encounter what were the remaining bandits in a gods-only-knows number against one… but the rush never came. She cocked her head and slipped on a ring that had sat in her pack and instantly her vision was enveloped in blue, a calm blue that allowed her excellent vision in the darkness. She silently gasped at the sight before her, the bandits… or at least what was left of them lay strew across the floor, male and female all torn asunder, she held a paw over her mouth and slowly moved in, the scent of rotting flesh evident in the air. Torsos were torn from the waist, arms ripped from the shoulder and legs like they had been broken clean off. Heads sat impaled on spears the bandits must have been using at one time, some even sat on the stalactites of the cave fresh blood running down the smooth cave surface. Waist less torsos hung from the ceiling, from the looks of it hooks had been jammed through the chest and tied to the ceiling by way of a arrow attached to the rope. One poor soul looked as though he had the unfortunate event of having something shoved into his mouth and out the back of his neck.

One thought struck her and one thought only: _SHIT_!

She looked down at the bandits faces if she could make them out, all with the same style, utter terror. She carefully stepped around what she thought was a leg and cringed at the sight of a dark elf, his torso ripped from her legs the organs spilling out all over the floor in a bloody mess. She looked up and slowly moved foreword her ears alert for the slightest sound, if whatever had done something like this to bandits and was still here it would almost undoubtedly do it to her as well… and she liked her insides INSIDE her. Still nothing, she crept around the deceased searching for treasure chests, only two. One bearing a few pieces of jewelry and some gold coins, the other holding a few potions mainly weak ones capable of restoring magicka or life force if she made the labels out correctly, it was a bit hard to tell without the adequate light and the fact she was scared… yes scared… that was what described her jittery shaking self.

Her paw clutched the dagger so tightly her knuckles were white, she couldn't help it, she couldn't help the fact her muscles were like newly oiled springs either. Touching the other side of the wall which most like the rest of the room was covered in a thin sheet of blood she stopped dead not daring to make a move. That noise…… breath… footsteps! Again her mind only thought of one thing and one thing only: SHIT!

She threw herself behind another stalactite as the sounds grew closer, be it bandit or… whatever did this, she'd go down fighting. The steps grew closer and then… she saw it the life force that pumped through the body, a humanoid shape clad in a robe and hood black like the shadows that surrounded her. The purple glow made it look like smoke emanated off his body like some sort of phantom. She held her breath again this time staying put, maybe it'd go away… shit no such luck. The figure slowly almost deliberately took their time walking towards the end of the room coming to stand at the wall staring at it… and standing no more then a arm's length away from Aleena.

Then slowly… carefully the figure turned and stared right at her… argonian… red eyed… and fairly muscled… it wasn't the muscle she was staring at though more so the claymore clutched in his right claw. She couldn't tell whether it was Daedric or Elven but she knew had to be one of the two judging by the hilt where the blade sprang from. Slowly he looked down so their eyes met, those red orbs burning a path straight into her forehead, a minute went by and both stayed completely still.

The argonian growled something and turned away sheathing his claymore on his back and slowly walking he stopped at the door way and looked back at the khajiit as she slowly crawled from her hiding spot. He slowly smirked and spoke in a low and evil fire filled voice "Fancy meeting you sister…" then like a shadow… he left his frame disappearing into the darkness of the cave.

"S…. sister?" she asked herself looking her black leather clad paw… maybe the dark brotherhood wasn't cut out for her after all...

* * *

There you go... yet again another Short story with bad grammer by Cyrus... yay...

R&R if you so wish to


End file.
